dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Trunks
| JapName=トランクス| RomName=Torankusu| AniName=Trunks| MangaName=Trunks| AltName=Chibi Trunks Trunks Briefs Kid Trunks Present Trunks GT Trunks| CanonTo=Original Manga| FirstApp=Issue #337 | Race=Human-Saiyan| FamConnect= Vegeta (Father) Bulma (Mother) Table (Uncle) Grey (Aunt) Future Gohan (Mentor, alternate timeline) Future Trunks (Alternate timeline counterpart) Bulla (Sister) Dr. Briefs (Maternal grandfather) Mrs. Briefs (Maternal grandmother) King Vegeta (Paternal grandfather) Vegeta Jr. (Possible Great-Grandson, or Great-GrandNephew) }} Trunks (called Present Trunks by many fans to distinguish him from Future Trunks) is a fictional character in the manga Dragon Ball, and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the Human/Saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Vegeta. In the English dub of the Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 video game, he is called Kid Trunks. Trunks' seiyū is Takeshi Kusao. In the American English dub, he is voiced by Laura Bailey as a child (in Dragon Ball Z) and by Eric Vale as an adult (in both Dragon Ball Z and GT). In the Canadian dub of DBZ, Cathy Weseluck provides the voice of kid Trunks; in the Canadian dub of GT, Matthew Erickson provides his voice. In the Filipino, Visayan and Hiligaynon dubbed version in the Philippines by Kid and Adult Trunks in DBZ abd DBGT he was voiced by Bernie Malejana. Biography Dragon Ball Z Adolescent Trunks makes an appearance in the Androids Saga of Dragon Ball Z as the first child of Bulma and Vegeta (therefore a "Prince" himself). He has his mother's hair and eye color (purple and blue, respectively), although the latter are shaped more like his father's; as per his paternal heritage, his hair and eyes turn blond and (pupil-less) green when he becomes a Super Saiyan. His role becomes much larger by the Majin Buu Saga, at which point Trunks is eight years old and fantastically strong for his age. As a child he was trained by Vegeta. He turns Super Saiyan while training with Vegeta in the gravity room, an event that comes as a shock to Vegeta considering his young age (this is not, however, the first time he went Super Saiyan; the circumstances surrounding his initial transformation are unknown). In the Fusion Saga (a subset of the Buu Saga), he and his best friend Goten fight Majin Buu, both separately and by joining together into the temporarily-fused being Gotenks. Trunks can be a bit of a spoiled brat at times, but this is probably only due to the fact that he has spent a great deal of time around Vegeta, and has unconsciously adopted his father's cocky attitude. Trunks seems to have developed a habit of taunting and mooning his enemies. His unusual name comes from the running joke of his family members all being named after various undergarments. The English dub of Dragon Ball Z has his name as Trunks Brief (Torankusu Burifu) while the Dragon Ball GT dub identifies him as Mr Brief during Trunks appearances as President of Capsule Corp. Bulma does actually refer to him by this full name in the anime. It should be noted that neither Goten nor Trunks were shown to have tails. It is possible for them to have them since Gohan had a tail when he was born. When Akira Toriyama was asked about this in an interview he replied, "Tails must be a recessive trait." Fans tend to take this as another one of Akira Toriyama's hiccups, because genetically that makes no sense, and realize that he simply forgot about them when he was making the characters. However, canonically they could have been severed, possibly to prevent Goten and Trunks from becoming Great Apes, or perhaps to protect them from the impairment that occurs when a Saiyan's untrained tail is restrained. After the events of the Dragon Ball movie Wrath of the Dragon, Trunks begins to carry around the sword given to him by Tapion, saying it was always meant for him. However, this sword is not the same sword Future Trunks carries around and uses to cut Frieza in half. The one Future Trunks has is from his own tragic future timeline, and is in no way connected with the sword Tapion gives him, although it seems like it should be. This is due to the fact that Wrath of the Dragon is after the events of the Kid Buu Saga (as Goten and Trunks can fuse into Gotenks) and the Future Trunks was not around during the Buu Saga as the Z Fighters did not survive the battle with the Androids and therefore could not have led up to the events in Wrath of the Dragon. This sword is used by Trunks throughout Dragon Ball GT. Dragon Ball GT By the time of Dragon Ball GT, he has grown up, grown slightly apart from Goten (though not too far) and become the president of the Capsule Corporation (often seen trying to escape from the drudgery of the office only to be dragged back by Vegeta), and helps Goku and Pan try to find the Black Star Dragon Balls. In one saga, Baby possesses him but seems to be driven out by Trunks' power, when Baby possessed Trunks he turned Super Saiyan and removed Baby from his body, when in fact Baby only wanted to place an egg in him, to be later activated on Earth. As a servant of Baby, Trunks helps to power him up to defeat Goku on Earth. On the reconstituted Planet Vegeta, he, Goten, and Gohan try to save their new lord from Uub, who seems to overpower him. However, Baby was just playing with Uub, and blasts his slaves into unconsciousness for their interference. Trunks is the first to be cured by the Sacred Water. , as Bebi's servants]] Trunks appears to have inherited his mother's fascination with technology. He gets distracted by the gadgets on the hospital planet, allowing Baby to sneak up on him. This turns out to have been a plan to lure the villain into a trap however, as Goku, Trunks, and Pan could sense Baby's ki when he got excited about hunting them. In the Super 17 saga, Trunks joins up with Goten and Vegeta to fight Super 17 but is unable to defeat him. Later in the Shadow Dragon Saga he is seen fighting Omega Shenron but cannot defeat him. Abilities * Super Saiyan Trunks demonstrated this ability while training with his father Vegeta in 150 times gravity. * Kamehameha :Trunks never displays the knowledge of how to use this attack in the original manga series, however he displays this skill in the movie Bio-Broly, and later in Dragon Ball GT. Trunks most likely learned the attack from watching Gohan or Goten using it. * Double Buster Trunks attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, only smaller. He performed an attack similar to this against Goten in the World Martial Arts Tournament. It is debatable whether this is the same attack. * Big Tree Cannon :Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Its attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, though scaled down in power. * Levitate The ability to fly using one's ki. * Fusion Dance The ability for two beings to become one. Trunks performs this ability many times with his friend, Goten, temporarily creating the being, Gotenks. * Flame Kamehameha An attack given to him in game "Dragonball Z: Majin Buu's Fury". Trunks fires the a chain of flames in a style similar to the original Kamehamaha and then moves the chain around like a whip. Category:Characters who can fly ½ Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament Fighters